Memoryless
by Cola-Kao
Summary: CAP 1: Squalo... ¡¿Con amnesia? Aparición de Dino ¿Como lo tomará Xanxus?


**Título:** Memoryless  
**Autoras: **Kaoru (cola-kao) y Kira (Dina-chan)  
**Rating: **+16  
**Pareja: **Xanxus x Squalo (339)  
**Sinopsis:** ¿?  
**Dedicado a**: Lo que amo rolear contigo~

**Notas/Advertencias**: ¿?  
**Sugerencia: **¿?

* * *

Squalo había cometido un error; aquel fallo en sus cálculos hizo que la misión realizada con Belphegor se fuera a las ruinas. Así era el trabajo sucio; te equivocabas y todo se derrumbaba; era simple.

Lo problemático era decírselo a su jefe; tenía mas que claro que iba a enojarse. Bueno, él vivía de mal humor, pero aquello era suicidarse.

Tenía que reconocer por si solo todo el desastre causado; su compañero tormenta no le iba a ayudar en lo absoluto, así que se armo de valor para ir a encarar a Xanxus y decirle que la había cagado con los de otra mafia, quienes seguramente se la cargarían con vongola en unos días. Pero jamás se esperó que fuera a reaccionar de esa manera.

Lo que fuese que le hubiera tenido molesto de antes, tuvo que haber sido grave; ya que el jefe de Varia estaba enfadado de antes con él; y eso definitivamente no ayudó en mucho.

Xanxus se había levantado de mal humor, por lo que aquel no estaba siendo un buen día. Se limitaba a ignorar a todos por su propio bienestar, pues habían veces en las que su explosivo humor estaba negro a mas no poder, y era lo mejor en esos casos en los que podía reventar en cualquier momento.

Y tal como creía el guardián de la lluvia cuando fue a hablar, su prepotente jefe estalló "¡¿No puedes ser más inútil, cierto?!". Repitió aquello una y otra vez al albino, sin dejar de insultarlo y golpearle. Estaba realmente molesto, más que cualquier otra vez; puesto que le había pedido algo sencillo, sin mucha ciencia y él no había sido capas de cumplirlo.

El peliblanco aceptaba por completo su error; sabía que la había cagado y estaba dispuesto a pagar por su error. Antes de dirigirse al cuarto de Xanxus para hablarle, procuró tomar un vaso de agua con unas cuantas pastillas antiinflamatorias; ya que daba por hecho que tendría más que un par de hemorragias internas si sobrevivía a ello.

Sintió cuando le cogió del cabello, cuando le golpeó en la cabeza, cuando le reventó el rostro contra la pared y también cuando comenzó a patearle en el suelo. Comenzó entonces a escupir bastante sangre por la boca, notó como los golpes del moreno le estaban destrozando poco a poco el cuerpo mientras se retorcía del dolor. Sus oídos no escuchaban bien, ya que como si fuera poco estaban sangrando, aunque pudo deducir con facilidad que seguramente estaba siendo puteado como nunca en su vida. Tenía los ojos algo llorosos por el dolor, y mordía su labio inferior esperando que la tortura acabase pronto.

El pelinegro pensaba que si bien había tenido un mal día, seguramente el descargarse con el albino no era la mejor forma de solucionar aquello, pero ya había empezado y ahora tenía que terminar.

Squalo le sacaba de quicio; le sacaba de quicio que no hiciera las cosas bien, le sacaba de quicio que no intentara defenderse, y sobre todo le sacaba de quicio que no le dijera nada. Aquello le molestaba y mucho.

Éste se encontraba arrodillado en el piso recibiendo sus golpes, sin hacer absolutamente nada. Hacia ya rato que el moreno había dejado de contenerse, lo miró uno segundo con odio, frustración, y otra cosa que ni el estaba seguro de que era; cuando terminó por patearlo con fuerza detrás de la cabeza, justo en la nuca.

Pasaron unos instantes, luego unos minutos, unas cuantas horas; y el peliblanco no parecía despertar de su letargo. Uno a uno fueron llegando los miembros de Varia para averiguar respecto al estado del peliblanco. Levi a than simplemente rió al verlo y se marchó, dejando a Lussuria y Belphegor junto a un inerte Squalo.

Las marcas en su pálida piel se tornaron moradas; y no estaba respirando naturalmente.

-Ushishishi… parece que el pez se quedó sin agua...- Bromeó Belphegor de brazos cruzados sentado a los pies de la cama de Xanxus.

-¡Bel, no digas eso!- Le respondió un guardián del sol preocupado. -¡Mira, Squ se está moviendo!- Exclamó animado.

Llevaban pues dos horas allí especulando cosas como "El jefe por fin lo mató" "Seguro y no despierta mas" "Venderé su cabello por eBay".

Se recostó en la cama de forma lenta, palmeando su propia frente y bufando el dolor que sintió con ello. Observó todo con el rostro impresionado y por fin abrió la boca -¿Quiénes… son ustedes?-. Lussuria y Belphegor hablaron con las miradas intercambiando su silencio.

Xanxus se había tomado su tiempo en bañarse para relajarse, luego de casi dos horas ya estaba listo, salio tranquilamente de su amplio cuarto de baño, encontrándose con Belphegor y Lussuria, mirando a Squalo; quien aparentemente se estaba despertando.

Noto como los intrusos en su habitación miraban algo extraño a albino, decidió no darle importancia al asunto, y se acercó a ellos con su paso imponente. -¿Que mierda hacen ustedes aquí?- Pregunto tranquilo, pero de mala gana, haciendo que lo notaran parado junto a ellos.

El rubio lo miro con su típica sonrisa.- Ushishishi, esta vez si que la cagó Boss...- Le dijo feliz volviendo a mirar a Squalo, quien observaba el lugar muy desorientado.

Lussuria se acercó al peliblanco con pasos lentos -Pero que tonterías dices Squ…-. Llevaba un paño con alcohol para limpiarle la sangre seca del rostro.

-¡Aléjate, raro de mierda! ¡¿Que putada es esta?!- Gritó hachándose hacia atrás, e intentando a su vez levantarse. Sin conseguirlo, cayó pesado al sentir una de sus piernas rotas y el dolor en sus costillas quebradas.

Belphegor volvió a reír -¿El idita le hace a la hierva? Ushishi…- parecía ser al único que agradaba aquella situación.

-¡Squalo!- Recriminó con su tono maternal Lussuria, creyendo que el peliblanco molestaba por placer -Deja tu broma, tengo que tratar esas heridas-.

-¡Das un paso marica anormal y te destrozo!- Amenazó, poniéndose de pie en forma endeble.

Ninguno entendía que le pasaba, ni siquiera Xanxus, que fue el último en hablar con él. Si acaso eso era una broma de mal gusto, no les estaba haciendo gracia, en especial a Lussuria que miraba al albino algo preocupado.

Ya harto de esa actitud tan estúpida por parte de Squalo, el pelinegro se acerco a él tirandolo en la cama y sujetándolo de los brazos, para que no se moviera- ¡Ya déjate de estupideces inútil! ¡Y quédate quieto para que te revisen!- Le grito, mirando luego de eso a Lussuria para darle a entender que se acercara a verle.

-Squalo parece un pendejo, ushishishi- Se burló el rubio, mirando como se comportaba más inquieto de lo normal.

La reacción normal del espadachín hubiera sido sonrojarse ante el agarre de su jefe, y si bien intentar un forcejeo frustrado, bajar la mirada, pues era esa su estúpida reacción de adulto joven estupidamente enamorado. Pero a cambio, solo le miró con fijeza y levantó la pierna que tenía buena, pateándole la mandíbula con fuerza.

-¡No se quien mierda seas ni por que mierda sabes mi nombre!- Se apartó de un salto saliéndose de la cama -¡Pero si vuelves a tocarme, te parto la cara, hijo de puta!-. Squalo no estaba bromeando, comenzó a caminar medio arrastrándose por el lugar, intentando en vano marcharse.

Eso tomó a Xanxus por sorpresa, no se esperaba aquel tipo de reacción. Todos miraban atentos a ver que le haría, asustados por la expresión se ira que tenia Xanxus y también preocupados por el futuro estado de Squalo.

-El tiburón se esta revelando ¿No piensas hacer nada, Boss? Ushishishi...- Belphegor realmente no ayudaba en mucho. Todo eso le causaba gracia y disfrutaba echarle más leña al fuego.

La movida del rubio había salido bien, Xanxus ahora estaba más molesto. No le importa el estado en que se encontraba el albino, pues lo tomo del cuello estampándolo contra la pared. Le miró con ira -Basura inútil… ¡¡No vuelvas a golpearme o la próxima vez juro que te matare!! ¡Me importa una mierda lo que te pase que estés tan marica, ahora deja que el estúpido ese te revise de una puta vez!- Termino de decir eso y lo arrojo al suelo bruscamente, fulminándolo sin expresión alguna en su rostro.

-¡¡Aléjate mierda!! ¡¿Quien mierda son ustedes y por que me trajeron hasta acá?!- Reclamó dando golpes a diestra y siniestra para no ser agarrado por el moreno. Intentaba una y otra vez ponerse de pie; buscaba a la persona que le acompañaba desde donde recordaba; y en definitiva no conocía ese lugar ni a esas personas.

-¿Y si llamamos a un medico jefe?- Sugirió Belphegor, poniéndose un poco mas serio.

-Puede... ser...- Hablo Lussuria bloqueándole el paso a Squalo que a tientas intentaba escapar.

-Y si...- La idea quedo sin plantear, Belphegor no quiso terminar de decirlo.

Xanxus se los quedo mirando, entendiendo de qué estaban hablando. La idea no le agradaba, pero quizás eso explicaría porque el albino estaba actuando de esa forma.

Le sujeto las manos con fuerza para que no intentara nada y lo miro fijamente. - Inútil, ¿Cuantos años tienes…?- Pregunto sin más, haciendo que el aludido lo mirara algo extraño.

Squalo se quedo analizando aquello unos momentos sin comprender la pregunta y pensó en responder "¡¿Que te importa?!"; pero el moreno lo miro con una furia tal que algo incomodo le contestó a regañadientes -Diez y seis ¿Por?- No comprendía la pregunta ¿Por que mierda todos lo miraban así?

-Ushishishi... esto se pone bueno-. No hubo más comentarios; un silencio sepulcral cruzo la habitación…

El jefe de varia se sorprendió al instante, sin molestarse en ocultárselo al "crío" ya que no entendería. Lo soltó bruscamente y camino hacia los demás, haciéndoles un ademán para que lo siguieran al pasillo. Una vez allí, vieron que iban a hacer con el problema. No es que le importara, pero seria molesto si no era el Squalo de siempre.

Fuera de la habitación todos lo miraban esperando que hiciera algo, que les dijera que hacer, lo que fuera. Se quedo pensando un momento, luego con cara de fastidio y con pocas ganas habló - Llamen al inútil de Cavallone...-. Fue todo lo que dijo y volvió a meterse en su habitación.

-¿Quien eres?- Habló con la voz algo gastada el guardián de la lluvia, un tanto mas calmado. El rostro de ese sujeto se le hacía ligeramente conocido. Había estado todo el tiempo recordando en la pieza, intentando saber por que estaba ahí, sin conseguirlo con éxito.

En la habitación, el ambiente seguía tenso; pues Xanxus se quedó mirando severamente al pelilargo. Aunque no le agradaba la idea, aquella no era la basura con el que siempre trataba; sin ganas de admitirlo y a pesar de que la idea no le gustaba, quien tenia en frente era el Squalo con que Dino Cavallone había tratando alguna vez.

- Tu jefe, inútil...- Se quedo parado frente a él mirándolo sin expresión alguna.

Belphegor riendo mandó a los subordinados de Varia inmediatamente a traer a Dino; quien en algo de unos quince minutos llegó acompañado de Iván.

Luego de un largo rato en silencio por la habitación del moreno, apareció el décimo capo de los Cavallone, que con expresión preocupada lo primero que hizo fue caerle encima al guardián de la lluvia, sin molestarse en un previo saludo con Xanxus. Lussuria le había explicado a grandes rasgos la situación, y su preocupación no podía ser mayor.

-Squalo ¿Como te sientes? Los demás me dijeron que...- No pudo terminar ya que el jefe de Varia lo había interrumpido.

-Todavía no lo sabe, esperamos que tu se lo digas...- Le miraba de reojo, con cierta molestia.

Dino a pesar de estar tan acongojado; le sonrió con algo de nostalgia -Xanxus necesita mi ayuda, quien lo diría-. Miró al peliblanco, quien pareció reconocerlo de inmediato.

-¿D-Dino?- Habló Squalo, intentando ponerse de pie -¿Que mierda es esto?- Articuló parándose junto a el. Al hacerlo, notó como unas mechas de lo que era su larga y lacia melena cayeron sobre su hombro, mas que extrañado las cogió y su rostro pareció desfigurarse; adoptando una expresión marcada en el desconcierto -¿Que mier...?- Estaba anonadado; tenia le pulso acelerado y le dolía todo el cuerpo.

-Voy a sacarte de aquí... ven conmigo- Le habló Dino con calidez sujetándolo por la cintura con sumo cuidado. Frunció el ceño con molestia al notar su estado ¿Qué tan cabrón podía llegar a ser Xanxus?

Antes de que se dieran cuenta, el moreno había sujetado con fuerza la mano del rubio, mirando con... obviamente odio.

-Se queda...- Le miro fijo, dándole a entender que no iba a dejar que se fuera tan fácil mente. Y aunque el albino lo miraba más que molesto, no le dio importancia y apretó con fuerza la mano del otro. -Es un Varia, no se mueve de aquí- Sin más le quito la mano de la cintura del albino con una mueca molesta.

El rubio lo miraba serio, cosas muy rara en él. Estaba preocupado por Squalo y Xanxus no dejaba que le ayudase. Suspiro dándose cuenta de que no llegaría a ningún lado con él. En alguno de sus telefoneos con el albino, recordó claramente las palabras "Este hijo de su puta madre es peor que yo"; en tal caso prefirió buscar otra solución.

-Entonces...- Sonrió no muy convencido -Vendré todo el tiempo que sea necesario para que Squalo mejore...- y una vez dicho eso, le sonrío felizmente al pelilargo, acariciándole con cariño la cabeza.

-Mira que ponerte así de serio con él- Le habló a Xanxus endureciendo su mirada a tiempo en que cogía al espadachín de la mano -...llegar a hacerle esto-.

-Quiero hablar contigo Superbi; sígueme- Le sonrío, luchando por que su semblante no se opacara ante la mirada de Squalo; que sin entender logró ponerse de pie y caminar junto a el, mirando con desprecio a un Xanxus que no conocía.

¿Será posible? ¿Miembro de varia? Esa gente estaba loca. Claro, había postulado al puesto de jefe del escuadrón, pero aun no recibía noticia alguna; nada de aquello tenía sentido.

Xanxus pensó bastantes cosas más de las que hubiera querido, aunque sentía que el inútil de Cavallone tenía razón, no dijo nada y simplemente observo como se llevaba a Squalo de la habitación. Luchando a su vez mentalmente para no arrojarse sobre él; realmente le molestaba esa cercanía que tenia con el albino.

Molesto, salio de su habitación en busca de algo que beber, en el camino pudo ver como Squalo y el idiota Cavallone hablaban en la sala. Tratando de ignorar la escena, siguió caminando.

Unos segundos después dio un pequeño brinco, al escuchar los gritos de un muy confundido Squalo.

-¿¡Que que que?! ¡No creas que soy un idiota, granadísima basura!- Se apartó de Dino bruscamente.

-Maa... maa, Superbi quédate quieto- Le sujetó por los hombros, untando un algodón con alcohol que le había pasado el guardián del sol en su pecho para limpiar las hematomas abiertas. -Si no me crees ¿De donde piensas que salió ese cabello? ¿No me vas distinto a mi, acaso?-.

Squalo guardó silencio, comenzaba a marearse y sintió como su pulso acelerado volvía a hacerle añicos las heridas internas, escupió un poco de sangre y al taparse la boca tanteó su mano -¡¿Que le pasó a esto?! ¡Por que mierda mi mano está…!- No quiso concluir su reclamo por lo macabras que iban a resultarle las palabras. No tenía mano.

Dino guardó silencio y le miró con el ceño fruncido -Te la arrancaste hace unos nueve años para ser subordinado de "el tipo raro"- Le respondió reconociendo el modismo que había usado el peliblanco para referirse a Xanxus. –Te insistí en que ser compañero de ese sujeto no tenia sentido, y como eres… no me hiciste caso-.

-¡Deja de hablar mierdas Cavallone! ¡Ese tipo; jamás lo he visto!-.

Dino guardó silencio, y lo que podría facilmanete haber sido una sonrisa cruzó su semblante, aunque de todas formas no iba a alegrarse de aquello.

Xanxus por su parte, logró escuchar claramente la conversación ¿"Tipo raro"? Definitivamente cuando ese inútil recobrara la memoria, lo golpearía por eso.

Se quedo un largo rato en la cocina bebiendo, como siempre. Estuvo aproximadamente una hora en ello, algo más quizás. Escucho un par de gritos, también como se rompían algunas cosas en la sala. El alboroto era algo propio de Squalo incluso a tan temprana edad.

Al salir del lugar, noto como Cavallone se estaba marchando. Notó como hablaba con Lussuria algo respecto a cosas que era mejor no decirle, y seguramente alguna otra tontería.

Lo importante era que había dejado solo a Squalo en la sala, tratando de asimilar todo aquello. Siguió al rubio silenciosamente, hasta que este unos metros antes de llegar a la puerta de salida se giro y le sonrió de forma forzada.

-Ya le explique todo, es un hombre listo, va a entenderlo en unos momentos...- Se quedo con la mirada perdida, sonriendo levemente. –Me quedaría a dormir con él, pero tengo un no-tan-ligero problema en mi familia, mañana también vendré...- Y sin dejar que el moreno le dijera algo, se dio la vuelta y salio por la puerta, dejándolo no muy feliz que digamos.

Belphegor llamó inmediatamente a un médico, el dinero en varia no escaseaba jamás por lo que no escatimó en absolutamente ningún tipo de gasto.

Belphegor de forma muy extraña en él había entrado a ponerse serio; molestar a Squalo no era lo mismo ahora que hace un par de horas; y tenía la sensación de que Xanxus no iba a permitirles joder al menos por ese día.

El peliblanco se limitó a preguntar a una de las sirvientas cual era la locación del baño, y mordiendo sus propios labios se dirigió al mismo a comprobar frente a un espejo lo que no deseaba saber.

Pasó junto al moreno sin mirarle; aquella no era mas que una figura por la que no guardaba ningún tipo de sentimiento. Dino no mencionó nada respecto a lo suyo por su jefe, de hecho, le mencionó lo menos posible en su conversación; por lo que ignorarlo fue de lo más sencillo.

Una vez llegado allí; cayó desplomado al suelo y se sujetó la cabeza con fuerza; no podía dar cuenta de ello. En silencio las comisuras de sus ojos se empañaron; el cuerpo le dolía a más no poder; no estaba seguro de absolutamente nada y la imagen frente al espejo si bien era la suya le atemorizó bastante. Se quedó parado frente al mismo con la puerta abierta y la mirada perdida.


End file.
